Abstract The Research Translation Core (RTC) will partner with the Community Engagement Core (CEC) to help implement the various data sharing and IIRT plans for the individual projects and cores. During the next funding cycle, the RTC will assist Dr. Gallagher (Project 1) in developing material and scheduling presentations on the results of his studies to community members and agencies responsible for site remediation. The RTC will assist Dr. Xia with her new biomedical project focused on the effects of cadmium exposure on adult neurogenesis (Project 2). We will build on Dr Xia's previous activities focused on support groups for patients with neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's. Dr. Furlong (Project 3) is Co-director of the RTC and is our primary contact with the UW's Center for Commercialization (C4C). Dr.Furlong will continue to share his expertise regarding PON1 status assays with investigators involved in pesticide exposure research. He will also continue his work with ATSDR and CDC in developing new protocols for measuring OP exposures and will work with these organizations and EPA regarding the implications of the results of his studies regarding children's increased susceptibility to OP pesticides. We will assist the investigators of the two new site based projects, Dr. Racette (Project 4) and Dr. Neumann (Project 5), who have already developed ties with community organizations and regulatory agencies working on their study sites. For Project 4, we have added Dr. Nelson to our RTC staff to help build upon their successful work in the communities surrounding the Manganese (Mn) emitting smelter in Meyerton, South Africa. RTC staff will develop appropriate educational materials related to Mn exposure and effects and will share the results of the study as it unfolds. RTC staff will also work with Drs. Racette and Nelson to ensure the latest findings of the study are shared with the Department of Environmental Affairs. For Project 5, we will use our strong ties with the State Department of Ecology (the agency responsible for developing remediation strategies for the lake) and EPA Region 10 to provide lay-friendly material related to the objectives of the study and the potential implications of the results for site remediation and water quality standards. RTC staff will work with the Training Core to include trainees in activities, such as involvement in our Science and the Public journal club and developing materials for their community engagement rotations. The RTC will coordinate the activities of all investigators and cores in developing and executing our Continuing Education Courses in years 2 and 4. Advances in research in environmental exposures and neurodevelopmental and neurodegenerative disorders will be the focus of the initial course. Investigators will also be involved in the Workshops, Summits, and Webinars that the CEC will host. Finally, RTC staff will utilize the SRP Community Engagement/Research Translation Data Collection Form reporting system developed by the NIEHS to ensure all research advances and community engagement activities are reported.